


When it Rains....

by GlitternGlow



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Homelessness, M/M, dirty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitternGlow/pseuds/GlitternGlow
Summary: Another little Drabble challenge. 179 words to the prompt "Dirty" Thanks to Chris for that one :)





	When it Rains....

“I’m sorry girl, I didn’t think it would be like this.” Stroking Hedwig’s still soft feathers with shaking, filth covered fingers. 

He shivered, pulling the small cardboard box further around his shoulders. At least he was under shelter, the rain pouring down around the underpass. He couldn’t stand one more moment at the Dursleys, had left weeks ago. Ron and Hermione still sent him care packages, the Owl’s found him here. In the daytime he could walk around, keep fit. Sane.

At night he huddled, with a few other kids for warmth, the homeless of Little Whinging that were unnoticed. He brought them together as only he could. Keeping the food shared out, helping to keep them safe.

The hunger didn’t matter, but his skin was itching. He wanted to throw himself into the rain but that hadn’t ended well, without the pepper up Hedwig had brought him he would have died.

So he snuggled into the bodies, into the cardboard.

He would just stay here until September, until he could bathe.

He would just have to stay dirty.

  
  



End file.
